


Секретные материалы из папки мамули

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor, SMS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1





	Секретные материалы из папки мамули

#### СМС Майкрофта мамуле

Может, все-таки проведем генетический анализ? Или ты гарантируешь, что он не приемный и точно мой брат?

М

 

Если он еще раз попробует смешать кислоту с щелочью на моем рояле, я поменяю местами струны на его скрипке.

М

 

Дорогая мама, сердечно благодарю за поздравления и подарок. Выбранный тобою зонт, как всегда, безупречен.

М

 

Я еще 20 лет назад говорил, что дарить Шерлоку набор юного химика — плохая идея. Хорошо если лаборанты Скотланд-Ярда не поймут, что за вещество он синтезировал.

М

 

Еще 15 лет назад я предупреждал, что молекулярная генетика плохо сочетается с его эмоциональной нестабильностью. Вчера он забрался на биоинженерную базу и слал оттуда СМС о светящихся кроликах-бубенчиках. Пришлось вытаскивать с полицией.

М

 

_СМС-чат_

*****Мама, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд — это не то, что ты думаешь. М

*****Я имел в виду — мы с инспектором не то, что ты думаешь. М

***** Нет, я не имел в виду, что мы с инспектором. М

*****Я считаю, что пора завершить этот бессмысленный диалог. М

 

Мама, что в моем доме делает аквариум?

М

 

Ш. утверждает, что это был не наркотик, поскольку в списке наркотиков не значится, пока не пройдет хотя бы испытаний на крысах. С законодательной точки зрения ты можешь быть спокойна. Остальное я решу.

М

 

Независимо от того, что болтает Шерлок — это не я и не для себя легализовал однополые браки в Великобритании. Рекомендую почитать историю.

М

 

Предлагаю на папин день рождения собраться всей семьей: вы с папой, мы с Шерлоком и доктор Джон Уотсон.

М

 

Я снова забыл рецепт ванильных булочек, ты не могла бы их испечь к выходным?

М

 

_СМС-рассылка родителям и Джону Уотсону_

Завтра с 15:00 до 15:14 по Гринвичу рекомендую занавесить окна и не выходить на улицу. Опасности нет, все под контролем. Но выходить не рекомендую. Джон, сотрите СМС и найдите способ удержать Шерлока дома незаметно для него самого.

М

 

_Записка_

Как ты думаешь, книга «Архитектура и внутреннее убранство дворцов: паласы, палаты, чертоги» не слишком сложна для пятилетнего ребенка?

М

 

_Из письма_

Да, я читал самоучитель сербского языка на занятиях по немецкому. Не вижу смысла отрицать. Уровень моего немецкого достаточен для чтения ключевых политологов в оригинале. А сербский — простой и семантически любопытный язык, почему бы не просмотреть основы? Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится в жизни.

Любящий тебя сын Майкрофт

 

#### СМС Шерлока мамуле

Объясни уже Майкрофту, какие методы шифровки используются в современном мире. Его «секретные» файлы взламывать стыдно

ШХ

 

Да, я собираюсь патентовать препарат от анорексии именно под названием «майкрофтин». Идеально доказывает эффективность

ШХ

 

Майкрофт решил, что отставной военный доктор опаснее в соседстве, чем вдова наркобарона и бывшая стриптизерша. Идиот

ШХ

 

Риголетто или Отверженные?

ШХ

 

Надеюсь, ты не выбросила его оксфордский пиджак. Я поспорил, что Майк в него не влезет. Ты же не говорила ему, что на первом курсе я его ушил под себя?

ШХ

 

Мам, а как именно ты делала предложение папе?

ШХ

 

Мама, ты бы видела, какого кролика я вывел! В нем гены медузы, так что он светится — и плавает!

ШХ

 

У тебя сохранился путеводитель по монастырям Тибета?

ШХ

 

Помощница, с которой он приедет на выходные, на самом деле его девушка. Постели им в одной комнате и покажи Антее детские фото Майки, он будет польщен

ШХ

 

«Нет. Нет. Да, и повторю еще. Нет, даже не надейся.» Перешли это Майки от меня, а то мы с ним не разговариваем

ШХ


End file.
